


Guardian Angel

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Les Miserables - Freeform, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Javert commits suicide, he comes back as an angel; watching over Valjean. Valjean thinks he's going completely insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Valjean first sees him, he doesn’t know what to think or how to respond. He thought it was seeing things. 

He was sitting in his small home reading a novel in the dim light of the room only illuminated by a candle burning beside him. In the corner of his vision, he sees something move—though he knows he lives alone, and pushes it aside. But there’s a glowing to it, something out of place. And then he knows he’s not alone. 

Looking up from his book, he sees Javert. But he’s different, translucent in a way, and he’s glowing faintly like a lantern in the darkness. He’s wearing the uniform he wore when he had jumped into the Seine, and holds that same sullen, troubled expression on his features. He almost looks lost. Valjean thinks he’s most definitely seeing things and going insane when he sees wings spread out behind him, the feathers elegant and soft looking; finding himself tempted to reach out and touch them, but he holds back. 

Javert is silent in the first long, confusing, agonizing moments that hangs between them; Valjean’s book having been placed in his lap and his gaze fixed on the man in front of him. Javert was…an angel? Valjean believed in God, he believed in saints and Angels; heaven. But he never would have expected to have one standing right in his room, looking utterly lost and troubled. 

And after a few moments, Javert turns and wanders—he’s gone; leaving Valjean disoriented and concerned. He places his book on the small table next to him and gets up, stepping into the kitchen to see if the angel had wandered there, but he was nowhere to be found. Valjean took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, muttering something to himself how he was seeing things, how he was getting too old; going to make himself a cup of tea to calm down and maybe he would even take a nap. He missed Cosette, but right now, he was content that she wasn’t here to witness him…hallucinating. Was he hallucinating, he didn’t know—but whatever it was, whatever had brought Javert, glowing and elegant appearing with his outstretched wings—he wanted it to happen again so he could at least speak up to see if he wasn’t losing his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Valjean sees him, he’s out on the streets buying food for the week. Everyone is still cleaning up bodies and blood from the streets, aftermath of the revolution, the barricade. It’s troubling to Valjean, to see all of those brave students standing up for what they believed in, now being wheeled away in carts to be buried in a public grave. There was no ceremony for them, nothing special even in the slightest. Just buried and forgotten, just like everyone else who had gotten killed. 

He stops at a recently built vegetable stand, looking through the assortment of crops that were harvested just earlier in the day; picking out a few carrots and potatoes to bring home and cook. He hasn’t been eating well lately out of stress, and he wants to make sure he got something in his system, at least. 

When he spies something—someone—in the crowd of people in the corner of his eye, he pauses. He sees the feint glow of those wings, the dark navy of a uniform and short graying hair. When he turns, that’s when he sees what he had in mind. 

It was Javert once again, an angel as Valjean last saw him. His wings are folded up close to his back and he’s looking around warily at the people pushing past him, but they don’t seem to notice him, don’t seem to call him out on his wings or even acknowledge his presence in the slightest. The inspector still has that sullen, troubled look on his features, uncomfortable in the crowd of people around him, though they weren’t speaking or even getting his attention. 

And then Javert locks eyes with Valjean, meets his gaze. Valjean has paused in all of his movements, the only thing showing he’s still conscious is the shallow rising of his chest and his rare blinking. They exchange a look that Valjean can’t place, but Javert looks like he wants to walk over to the convict and confront him. Not in an aggressive way, though. Like he wants to talk, reconnect and start over again. And Valjean finds himself alright with that. 

“Monsieur? Monsieur?” Valjean is snapped back to reality by the man behind the counter of the stand waving his hands in front of the convict’s face. Valjean makes an audible intake of breath and shakes his head, still holding the carrots and potatoes in his arms. He was surprised he hadn’t dropped them out of shock. 

“Monsieur, are you feeling quite alright?” The man asks, glancing over to where Valjean was staring. Valjean looks over again—and Javert is gone. 

“I-I’m fine, I’m fine, Monsieur—“ He responds with a nervous chuckle. “I’ll just take these, please.” 

Valjean pays for his food and leaves the stand as fast as he could, wanting to just get back home and lay down.


End file.
